Horse's Intuition
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang happen upon a horse farm while on their quest to retrieve the remaining jewel shards. Inuyasha takes interest in a certain stallion ONE-SHOT.


**TDS presents another member AkurnaSkulblaka**

**a/n: Hello peeps! I'm back with a little ficlet and this time it's for the fandom of InuYasha! I don't know much about Japanese horse farms I'm more of a westerner (Duh) I'm going by the knowledge that I gained while living in Indiana. And PLEASE excuse any mistakes in the Japanese clothing and riding tack that I included in the fic, I don't know much about Japan but I do have the internet, be that limited as it is.**

_**We DON'T own InuYasha. Nor do we own Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. **_

* * *

"Wow! Sango look at them, aren't they beautiful?" Kagome said as the group passed a large horse farm. Sango laughed at the raven's enthusiasm and pet the nose of one of the mares. "Yes, they are beautiful. I haven't ridden a horse in years, I've only had Kirara."

"Well at least you've ridden one at all! I never have!" Kagome lifted a hand to pet the mare's nose too, laughing when the horse met her half way, bumping her hand.

"I don't see what the big deal is. They're just a bunch of gluttonous beasts that never stop eating." InuYasha said slipping his arms into his sleeves and glaring at the mare that had turned from Sango and Kagome to look at him. He huffed at it and turned around. The mare whined, stretched her neck and nibbled on the snowy white hair that spilled down InuYasha's back. She pulled hard and InuYasha tumbled back, cursing. Kagome and Sango giggled softly.

Miroku held up a hand and said; "Horses are intelligent creatures, InuYasha. One who has a horse can teach it many commands in our tongue." InuYasha dusted himself off and opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a young male voice.

"He's right! Horses are not just creatures that sit around and eat; they are smart and can do many things for you, if you let them." It was a young man that reminded Kagome a lot of Hojo.

"Hello, I'm Daisuke. I heard the conversation you five were having and I was surprised to find that one of you had not ridden a horse! Well, come and we'll get you all a horse of your picking saddled and ready to ride. Kami knows we have plenty of them. You're bound to like one."

The young man led them to the stables where Kagome squealed in delight and slowly approached the horses that were inside. She walked through the stalls looking at the many horses. Some were eating and some stuck their heads out of their stalls to watch her pass. She was startled when her shirt was pulled at the shoulder. Expecting to see InuYasha or one of the others, she turned and smiled; ready to talk "Aren't they beauti—Whoa…"

Instead of InuYasha, behind her there was a snowy white mare standing in all her glory. Her snow white coat glistened in the light filtering through the cracks in the wall. She stood on stocky, muscled legs looking at her with deep, knowing eyes. Her black nose jutted Kagome's cheek gently, making the raven giggle.

"Her name is Yukishiro, she's beautiful isn't she?" Daisuke commented.

"Yes she is. The name fits her; Snow White*… can I ride her?" Kagome asked looking up at the young horseman, eyes full of eager.

"Of course! Let's get her saddled." He walked toward the tack room and Kagome followed close behind. "Here, take this." Diasuke said, handing Kagome a bridle and a woolen saddle blanket. She took it and watched as Daisuke took down one of the many saddles on the wall. It was black and gold, beautifully decorated, with bright red strands of silk that hung from the back of it. "The saddles are easy to put on, so are the bridles. You just have to practice."

The two walked back to Yukishiro. Daisuke opened the door to the stall; "Ladies first." Kagome blushed and walked in. "Here, give me the bridle and place that saddle blanket on the horse's back positioning it forward over the withers and slide it back into place."

Kagome followed the directions carefully so as not to make a mistake. When the horse was ready to ride Kagome placed her hands on her hips in triumph. "Let's ride!"

x0x0x0x

Miroku walked through the stables looking for his horse. He knew it was out there he just needed to find it. He spotted one with red-brown fur and white patches. She nickered at him and brushed her white nose upon his hand. He looked above the stall and saw the name; Ame. "Rain huh? I like you!"

"You'll have some trouble getting on the horse with those clothes, would you like me to get some that you can wear while you ride?" Miroku turned hearing the small voice. It was a young woman, _and ripe for the picking! _"Why hello there, what is your name?"

The woman blushed "Sh—Shiori, would you like the riding clothes, sir?" She said looking up at him.

"Yes, please. It would be rather difficult to ride in these robes." He followed her to the tack room where the saddles were lined along the walls and the bridles hung from metal hooks.

"Here you go." Shiori held up a folded kimono and umanori for him to wear. He took it, thanked her and changed when Shiori walked from the tack room, letting the cloth fall over the doorway. When he walked out fully dressed he asked "Where should I leave my staff?"

"Just leave it there in the tack room; you can get it when you return." She walked back out of the room with a saddle and handed it to him. Startled, Miroku watched as she entered the tack room once again. "Damn!" He heard some rummaging before she came out with a saddle blanket and bridle.

They walked back to Ame and Shiori helped saddle her. "I think I know how to bridle her." Miroku said when Shiori was finished tying the knot for the saddle

"Alright, then show me," she said motioning toward Ame's head. Miroku called upon Buddha with all his might, praying that he didn't make a fool of himself. He looked at the bridle, then at the horse's head. He lifted the bridle and attempted to slide the bit into Ame's mouth, but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his arm.

"You've got the right idea, but you have to hold the brow band, like this." She used one hand to hold the band that crossed the top part of the bridle, and the other to hold the bit and led it to the horse's mouth. With little difficulty she slipped the mouthpiece into Ame's mouth and carefully pushed the ears behind the brow band.

"There you go." Shiori said smiling at Miroku, who returned one. He took her hands in his and leaning in close he said "Will you consider bearing my children?"

Shiori blushed furiously and stuttered out; "M—Miroku! What do you mean?"

Miroku laughed, "I mean what I said, of course."

"Ahem." The two turned and saw Sango standing with her horse saddled and ready to ride. At the sight of him, Miroku instantly cringed.

"Sango! I see you have chosen a horse," Shiori said

"Iro, he was my first horse." She patted the spotted horse's neck gently.

"You tacked your horse by yourself?" She asked.

Sango smiled, "Yes, as a demon slayer I had to use horses from time to time and I had to know how to saddle them correctly."

x0x0x0x0x

InuYasha grumbled as he walked through the stables, "I don't see why I have to ride some stinking horse," he said. He continued to look through the horses until he reached the end of the line of stalls. He walked out the stable doors and blew out his breath.

"I can't even find a horse to my liking. I don't understand how they expect me to pick a horse if I know next to nothing about them." He folded his arms into his sleeves and was about to turn around when he heard a low whine. He turned back around and looked for the source of said sound. He saw the horse, fenced in, away from the others. Upon close observation, InuYasha saw that he was stocky and thick legged. His golden coat was sleek and shone in the light, contrasting greatly with his black mane and tail which were long and shaggy. His neck arched beautifully and he flared his nostrils letting out a loud snort.

"His name is Tsukitosenai, it means 'impenetrable'" Daisuke said walking up behind InuYasha. "He is our finest stallion, but no one has been able to ride him since he was born three years ago. We manage to saddle him and put on the bridle but when one of our men tries to ride him the moment he mounts Tsukitosenai throws him off." He motioned back to the stable and said "Let's find you a horse—"

"I want to ride him." InuYasha said, approaching the antsy horse. Tsukitosenai snickered and his ears perked in interest.

"InuYasha, no one has been able to ride him in all his life. How do you know you can do it?"

"He doesn't." Miroku walked up to Daisuke leading Ame behind him, "He doesn't know, but then again InuYasha does a lot of things without knowing what the outcomes will be.

Just let him try, if you refuse you'll only end up arguing," he said.

Daisuke looked skeptical; "Well then, let's get him ready then." he replied walking towards the large stallion.

Daisuke opened the gate and led Tsukitosenai by his cotton rope halter. The rope was old and worn, _it doesn't suit the horse at all,_ InuYasha thought. He followed far behind the horse so as not to get kicked.

"Shiori! Bring me Tsukitosenai's tack." Daisuke called.

"Right away!" the girl ran into the tack room and retrieved the saddle, bridle and blanket. She hooked the saddle over the edge of the stall and placed the blanket on the horse's back. Tsukiosenai let out a low whinny and shifted from one foot to the other, away from Shiori.

"Relax," Shiori said, patting the horse's neck. Once it had momentarily calmed down, she placed the saddle on the horse's back and tied it tight. She grabbed the saddle horn and shook the seat slightly. Looking satisfied, Shiori led him from the stables and handed the reins to InuYasha.

"Do you know how to mount a horse?" Daisuke asked, after walking out of the stables.

"Of course," Inuyasha said, annoyed. He grabbed a hold of the saddle horn, jumped up and pulled himself on with ease.

"That was good; you didn't even have to use the stirrups." Daisuke said, taking the reins from Shiori. He mounted quickly and pulled the left rein, leading the horse in the direction of the forest.

Kagome squealed and Inuyasha huffed. Miroku leered whereas Sango glared.

"I see you are all enjoying the ride." Daisuke said without looking back.

Inuyasha scoffed, "How the hell would _you_ know? You're not even looking at us."

This guy was getting on his nerves, talking like _he _was the alpha… _Inuyasha _was the alpha. No one went against him and lived to tell the tale. Well, except for that mangy wolf _Kouga_. Who did he think he was undermining his authority as alpha?

"Inuyasha, you're talking to yourself again." Kagome muttered "What's it about now?"

Daisuke tapped his temple. "I just know." He said haughtily, while he kept riding.

_Oh this guy is just askin' for it._ Inuyasha though, gripping the reins tighter. He looked down when Tsukitosenai stopped abruptly. _Oh this animal better not throw me off. _He grabbed the saddle horn tightly with both hands, prepared for the telltale lurch forward. Tsukitosenai just bent his head and began nibbling on the leafy greenery along the forest floor.

"Heh, ya ain't gonna scare me!" the dog demon said, jabbing a clawed thumb into his chest. No damn horse was gonna get the chance to throw him of his rocker. Or his saddle.

x0x0x0x0x

They rode silently on the way back to the stables.

Kagome looked up at the leafy canopy, spotting the shimmering stars that peeked through the gaps in the leaves. "I think that—"

"Kagome shut up." Inuyasha held up a hand, effectively stopping her from continuing on with her comment or a possible comeback to the request to be quiet.

The horses stopped abruptly, the rest of the forest quieting without the muffled _thump thump_ coming from the hooves' contact with the moss covered ground. "Something's coming." Inuyasha said; his eyes sharp for any movement in the murky darkness.

"We left all our weapons in the stables, dammit." Kagome whispered, her hand cocked back to grasp an arrow from her missing quiver. There was a low rumble; it reverberated through the forest, rebounding off the rough tree trunks.

A sonorous neigh ripped through the air and before she knew it Kagome was thrown off Yukishiro, to land painfully on the ground. She hurriedly scrambled away, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the stomping hooves.

There was a moment where everyone just watched Yukishiro as she bucked furiously. Her body convulsed, a sweaty luster appeared over her coat and white foam gathered along the ridges of her muscles.

Another rumble flowed through the air stilling everyone but the rampant mare. Then the horses all began to buck, trying madly to throw their riders off their backs. Even Daisuke had trouble controlling his horse.

Inuyasha watched as his friends scrambled away from the raging horses. _Something must be controlling them. _He looked down at Tsukitosenai. _Then why is this asshole not going berserk? _he thought, annoyed. Tsukitosenai's head whipped to the left and he let out a high-pithced whinny. He reared up on his hind legs, his forelegs thrashing violently before him. His ears were pressed back tightly on his head and he landed back on the ground with a heavy stomp.

"You know who's controlling them don't you Tsukitosenai?" Inuyasha said into the horse's ear. "Take me there!"

The golden stallion lurched forward, swiftly moving to a canter and weaving his way through the trees and shrubbery.

Inuyasha leaned forward in the saddle, spotting the dark, shimmering aura of the demon. "There it is!"

As if he could understand what Inuyasha was saying, Tsukitosenai broke into a gallop and raced into the center of the dark mass.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Instantly the aura dissipated, revealing the unprotected creature inside.

"Ugh it looks like a maggot." Kagome said, covering her mouth with a hand. The demon wriggled in its attempts to escape the pain of the five bloody gashes that decorated its body. When the demon died its body fizzed away along with the blood that had been spilling onto the forest floor.

"InuYasha, why are you still on your horse? Everyone else got thrown off." Miroku asked motioning to the rest of their group and the panting horses.

"Tsukitosenai wasn't affected by the demon's aura, for some reason." the dog demon said, he looked at Daisuke; "You tell me."

"That's because he's Tsukitosenai, he's impenetrable."

****Snow White - Couldn't help it xD**

**Horses are amazing creatures both fun and dangerous. If you have any stories, please feel free to message me… Don't forget to review! It would be very appreciated if you do! :D**

**AkurnaSkulblaka**


End file.
